Cinccino (Pokémon)
|} Cinccino (Japanese: チラチーノ Chillaccino) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Biology Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. Cinccino uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks, and can also be used as skin treatment. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. Cinccino and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances A Cinccino appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, under the ownership of Moira. She battled Ash's Snivy and lost. She was often referred to as "Cinccinoette" by her . Minor appearances Cinccino debuted in a flashback in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Cinccino appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. Cinccino made its main series debut in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Horatio. It participated in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Cinccino was first seen defeating Simeon's , but it later went up against Cilan's Stunfisk and lost to a . A Cinccino briefly appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!, where Ash's Oshawott immediately fell in love with it after getting over another nicknamed Osharina. A Cinccino appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Janitor Geoff owns a Cinccino that he used to battle in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. Its fur prevented it from being hurt by attacks but was defeated when Black used a strategy to get around it. In Big City Battles, a Cinccino was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Cold Storage ( )}} , , and ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post ending), World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B26), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 113 Blau Salon: Stage 445}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} Side game data |- and going to see the ocean. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Shiny Stone |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=573 |name2=Cinccino |type1-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Due to an error, Cinccino is unable to learn via TM in , while its pre-evolution does. This issue was later fixed in . * Cinccino and its pre-evolution Minccino were designed by Atsuko Nishida. Origin Cinccino is based on a . Its white "hair" is very similar in appearance to . The white fur draped around its neck resembles s, s and , possibly a reference to how chinchillas are controversially hunted for their fur. Name origin Cinccino and Chillaccino may be a combination of and . The suffix ''-ino'' or ''-cino'' is also a diminutive to denote something small. In other languages and |fr=Pashmilla|frmeaning=From Pashmina and Chinchilla |es=Cinccino|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chillabell|demeaning=From Chinchilla and |it=Cinccino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치라치노 Chillaccino|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=奇諾栗鼠 / 奇诺栗鼠 Qínuòlìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . May also be from |ru=Чинччино Chinchchino|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Chillabell es:Cinccino fr:Pashmilla it:Cinccino ja:チラチーノ zh:奇诺栗鼠